La légende du comte Sly
by la rose noire 9
Summary: Les parents de Harry ne sont pas morts et racontent l'histoire du comte Sly au petit Potter depuis ses six ans. Mais ils ne savent pas que ce conte n'est pas une simple légende.
1. Chapter 1

La légende du comte Sly

La légende du comte Sly

**Titre :** La légende du comte Sly

**Auteur :** La rose noire 9

**Genre : **Adventure

**Rated :**

**Résumé : **Les parents de Harry ne sont pas morts et raconte l'histoire du comte Sly au petit Potter depuis ses six ans mais ils ne savent pas encore que ce conte n'est pas une simple légende…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas sinon Drago serait le héros du roman.

**Couple : **Un Drago/Harry pour changer !

**Note :** Voldemort n'existe pas et Harry est un écolier normal et non célèbre. Pas de mangemorts et Severus est toujours le meilleur ami de Lily malgré la réticence de James.

**Note 2 :** Spéciale dédicace pour Blue Moon que j'adore.

**Chapitre I : La légende du comte**

Lily Potter était assise au chevet du petit Harry Potter qui venait de fêter son sixième anniversaire avec son père :

-Maman, raconte-moi une histoire. , demanda le petit Harry.

- Harry, il est temps que ton père et moi te racontions la légende du comte Sly.

-Je pense que ça va te plaire.

_- Le comte __Sly __était__ un __homme__ qui __vivait__dans__ un __manoir__luxueux__malgré__ son __apparence__lugubre__. Il __était__bien__sur__très__ riche et __malgré__ son __âge__avancé__c'était__ un __bel__homme__. Blond, les __yeux__acier et une carrure magnifique, il était considéré comme le plus bel homme de Grande-Bretagne. Très peu de gens lui rendait visite car la réputation de ce comte était assez mauvaise._

_« Mais un soir d'orage, une jeune femme blonde arrivait dans ce coin reculé de l'Angleterre et, avisant le manoir, elle s'y dirigea espérant pouvoir obtenir l'hospitalité de son propriétaire. Elle frappa à la lourde porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit sur le possesseur des lieux, le teint encore plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumée. _

_« -Bonsoir mademoiselle. Puis-je vous aider ?_

_« -Bonsoir. Je me suis perdue et j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez m'accorder l'hospitalité._

_« -Mais bien sur. Dimitri ! Montre sa chambre à cette charmante dame puis conduis-la à la salle à manger nous allions justement dîner._

_« La jeune femme remercia le comte puis se changea pour aller dîner. Lorsqu'elle redescendit et se présenta à table, Sly put l'admirer d'un peu plus près : ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient deux perles argentées, sa peau semblait n'avoir jamais connu le soleil et sa silhouette était mince et gracieuse. Le comte pensa que cette magnifique créature pourrait aisément vivre avec lui s'il usait de ses charmes qui faisaient toujours tomber ses victimes dans ses filets car sa mauvaise réputation s'était créée à cause de cette manie d'attirer des femmes qu'on ne revit jamais. Qui était-il en réalité ?_

_« Les jours suivants, la jeune femme fut invitée à rester chez le comte et elle accepta évidemment. Cet homme devenait de plus en plus agréable à son égard et elle se surprenait à le trouver charmant, attirant et même beau. Sly se réjouissait de la voir devenir de plus en plus intime avec lui mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, un jour elle partirait et cela, le comte ne pouvait l'accepter._

_« -Sly, il faut que je te dise que je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu ces jours-ci avec toi mais il faut que je rentre chez moi !_

_« -Non ! Pourquoi veux-tu donc partir et me laisser seul ? Avant ton arrivée ma vie n'était qu'ennui et maintenant tu veux me laisser de nouveau seul avec ma tristesse ?_

_« -Sly ! Je ne suis pas encore partie ! Je partirais le lendemain de la pleine lune, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours._

_« Le comte esquissa un sourire triomphant et acquiesça. La femme remonta dans ses appartements pour aller dormir._

_« Le soir de la pleine lune, Sly attendit que son invitée se soit endormit et monta dans sa chambre. Il se pencha sur le visage blafard de la jeune femme éclairé par la lune. Il sourit et ses deux canines du haut s'allongèrent jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le comte caressa le visage endormi de sa jeune victime et enfonça impitoyablement ses canines dans le cou tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Il suça un peu de son sang puis, prenant conscience de son geste, il se recula brusquement et repartit en courant dans le caveau qui lui servait de chambre alors que la blonde se réveillait avec une furieuse envie de viande crue. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à cet instant que ses canines étaient devenues aussi longues et pointues que celles du comte._

_« Le lendemain, elle annonça au comte qu'elle ne voulait plus partir du manoir et qu'elle voulait y vivre sa vie entière. Sly s'approcha d'elle, caressa la marque des ses dents dans son cou et l'embrassa d'un baiser tendre auquel la jeune femme répondit. _

_« Quelques jours plus tard, ils se mariaient et un an plus tard ils mirent au monde deux enfants aussi blonds que les blés et aux yeux d'acier._

Lily embrassa tendrement son fils sur le front avant de lui demander si l'histoire lui avait plu. Le petit Harry sourit pour approuver et chaque soir il demandait à entendre de nouveau la légende du comte Sly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : La rentrée à Poudlard

**Chapitre II : La rentrée à Poudlard**

Harry rentrait maintenant à Poudlard accompagné de ses parents. Il regardait émerveillé l'énorme locomotive rouge du train vomir ses panaches de fumée sur le quai. James aida sa femme à charger la grosse valise de son fils dans le train pendant que le petit brun cherchait un compartiment vide. James resta quelques instants de plus pour discuter avec son fils tandis que sa mère cherchait quelqu'un sur le quai qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle cria à James par la fenêtre :

-James, dépêche-toi ! Le train va partir !

-Oui chérie ! Passe une bonne année scolaire mon fils !

Tout au long du voyage personne ne vint s'asseoir dans son compartiment hormis un rouquin du nom de Ron Weasley, personne ne passa hormis une brune lui demandant s'il n'avait pas vu un crapaud et qui se moqua de Ron mais lorsqu'un jeune garçon blond et pâle entra dans le compartiment Harry se rappela immédiatement la légende du comte Sly.

Une fois au château, après avoir traversé le lac, le blond se présenta sous le nom de Malefoy et proposa à Harry ses conseils en matière d'amis mais le brun refusa. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor ainsi que Ron et la brune du nom de Granger. Tout au long des années qui suivirent il fit de brillantes études et s'amusa avec ses amis.

Nous sommes actuellement durant sa cinquième année :

Harry a appris à connaître Drago Malefoy et a fini par devenir son ami, son meilleur ami même ! Tous deux adorent jouer des tours à Ron et Hermione, faire les 400 coups devant le bureau de Rogue et accuser ensuite un Serdaigle innocent et évidemment ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble car ils se sont découverts une passion commune : le Quidditch. Ils peuvent passer des heures à se lancer le Souaffle, à jouer au gardien à tour de rôle mais ce qu'ils préfèrent est d'attraper le Vif d'or avant l'un des deux. Nous sommes justement à la fin d'un de leurs jeux où Malefoy à réussi à attraper le Vif avant Harry.

-Tu t'es vachement amélioré Drago !

-C'est normal je suis meilleur que toi !

Le brun sourit ayant l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de réflexions narcissiques.

-Aïe !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-Rien, je viens juste d'avoir une écharde dans le doigt.

-Je vais te l'enlever.

Le blond sortit sa baguette magique et tapota le doigt de son ami faisant sortir l'écharde et il porta instinctivement le doigt à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de lâcher précipitamment la main du brun. Le dit-brun éclata de rire en voyant Drago aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi affectueux Dray !

Le blond finit par rire à son tour, content que son ami n'ai pas pris ce geste pour autre chose que de l'amitié très forte, certes, mais de l'amitié tout de même.

-Eh, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué des tours à Granger et Weasley, non ?!

-Mmmmh ? Oh oui, tu as raison. , répondit le brun. On leur fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Une sortie à Pré-au-lard pendant les cours et une retenue chacun ?

-Non, pas de trucs si salauds ! Je sais : on va mettre du vin à la place de leur encre.

-Ouais ! Tu es génial Harry !

Les deux amis s'attelèrent à la tache et éclatèrent de rire durant le cours de Potions lorsque Rogue sermonna fortement les deux Gryffondors en leur infligeant une retenue chacun. Ils sortirent dans le parc et le soir venu Drago emmena le brun dans la serre la plus proche pour qu'ils puissent passer encore un peu de temps ensemble avant le festin.

-Dis Dray ?

-Quoi ?  
-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé des légendes qui concernaient ta famille comme toutes celles qui concernent les longues lignées de Sang-Pur.

-C'est normal nous sommes la seule qui n'en a…aucune !

-Connais-tu la légende du comte Sly ?

Harry lui raconta cette étrange histoire et la finit en lui avouant qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup le comte mais en plus beau.

-Harry, ça m'étonnerait que je sois un descendant du comte.

Le brun baissa la tête avant d'embrasser précipitamment Drago et de s'enfuir vers le château.

_-Merlin ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : Et si c'était vrai

**Chapitre III : Et si c'était vrai**

Depuis ce soir là, Harry évitait de plus en plus le blond. Il avait peur de la réaction de son ami s'il se retrouvait seul avec lui. Ce jour-là il l'évita encore à la fin du cours et courut vers sa salle commune. Drago, quant à lui, se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet en s'interrogeant sur le comportement du brun. Pourquoi le fuyait-il ? D'accord, embrasser son meilleur ami n'est pas normal mais que savait-il des sentiments de Drago, c'était peut-être réciproque… En effet, Drago aimait son meilleur ami depuis longtemps mais il avait essayé d'oublier ses sentiments envers le brun avant de souffrir face à un quelconque rejet. Mais le contact des lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, la douceur de sa peau et l'odeur de son corps lui avait rappelé tous ces sentiments enfouis sous une couche de glace.

Le blond sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors en entendant que l'un d'eux entre ou sorte. Au bout de dix minutes, Seamus sortit et Drago l'attrapa par le bras :

-Eh ! Tu peux dire à Potter de sortir, je dois le voir !

-Malefoy ! Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais la nuit dernière, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer en murmurant ton nom donc si c'est pour le faire souffrir, ne compte pas sur moi !

-Mais non ! Je veux juste m'excuser.

-Mouais ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Dans le parc, Drago tenait son ami par les épaules et tentait de lui expliquer que son geste ne le dérangeait pas.

-Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'embrasser son meilleur ami, un garçon qui plus est, n'est pas normal mais moi ça ne me dérange pas ! Enfin, je veux dire, je t'aime donc…

-Tu m'aimes ?

Drago rougit comme un coquelicot, puis comme une tomate, ensuite comme une écrevisse pour finir par devenir rouge comme du vin (grand cru 1997 XD !). Après être passé par ces ravissantes couleurs, il reprit son calme et hocha la tête pour répondre à son ami. Celui-ci se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser et tomba sur lui dans l'herbe.

-Eh ! Harry ! Pousse toi tu m'écrases !

-Non, je suis bien là !, répondit le brun assis tranquillement sur son ami.

Il se pencha sur le blond et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Arrête on pourrait nous voir !

-Comme si ça te dérangeait, répliqua Harry en riant.

Pout toute réponse, le blond attira la tête du brun vers la sienne pour l'embrasser sauvagement et il le renversa sous lui.

-J'aime pas être dominé !, fit-il.

Harry sourit en guise de réponse et repoussa doucement son amant afin de se relever.

-Tu viens, on va manger ?

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait le ciel étoilé où la pleine lune commençait à se lever lentement. L'astre éclairait doucement la peau pâle du blond lui donnant un air immatériel, il se tourna vers Harry et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

-Euh, Drago ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

Il ne dit rien, prit son amant dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à lui faire un suçon. Le brun se laissa aller en fermant les yeux et en gémissant doucement pour encourager son vis-à-vis à continuer sa tendre caresse. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres échappa de la gorge de l'héritier Potter faisant sourire son amant, son sourire s'élargit et deux crocs poussèrent pour s'allonger jusqu'à la commissure des ses lèvres. Il mordit violemment le cou du brun puis recula brusquement en prenant conscience de son geste. Il regarda le brun, un air horrifié sur le visage et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre de préfet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV : Une légende vérifiée**

_-« Merlin ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Comment ai-je pu le… Cette légende que j'ai tellement souhaité oublier, que j'ai tellement voulu faire disparaître va donner vie à la prophétie ! »_

La tête dans les mains, l'héritier Malefoy se torturait l'esprit en se traitant intérieurement par tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Quel imbécile il pouvait faire, donner vie à cette prophétie qu'il voulait à tout prix détruire, il venait de se condamner seul !

Plus loin, Harry regardait l'endroit où Drago avait disparu et toucha son cou mais retira vivement sa main en sentant la marque des crocs du blond.

_-« Alors, cette légende n'en est pas une ? Drago serait réellement… »_

Il se gifla mentalement, il devait avoir rêvé et cette marque était surement due au fait que Drago l'avait mordu un peu trop fort, rien de plus. Mais quelque chose restait incompréhensible : pourquoi s'était-il enfui si soudainement?

Harry ne comprenait pas la raison de ce geste, pas plus que la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du blond lorsqu'il regardait la lune ; outre qu'elle se reflétait dans ses prunelles, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur ivoire et étincelante dévoilant pendant un court instant sa pupille devenue soudainement aussi semblable à celle d'un chat. Quels autres secrets l'héritier Malefoy cachait-il ? Et pourquoi tant de mystères planaient-ils autour de ce garçon au Sang Pur ? Avait-il un rôle important à jouer dans la vie du jeune Potter ?

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla avec une tête de déterré et croisa Harry qui, lui, semblait en pleine forme.

-Salut Dray !

-Mh ? Oh 'jour Harry !

Apparemment il semblait avoir tout oublié de la soirée précédente et semblait plus beau que jamais aux yeux d'Harry. Ses cernes noirs faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil (je sais qu'il n'a fait qu'une nuit blanche mais il a un côté vampire donc, par extension…) donnait l'impression qu'il venait de pleurer et appelaient à la protection mais surtout sa chemise mal boutonnée (les trois premiers n'étaient pas fermés) laissait apparaître un torse des plus beaux appelant immédiatement à la luxure. Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sauvagement en le plaquant contre un mur et Drago, aussi réveillé que possible, essayait de le repousser mais finit par obtempérer face à l'ardeur de son amant. Au bout d'un moment il le repoussa doucement avant de lui lancer :

-T'as fini ?! Excuse-moi Harry mais j'ai pas dormi de la nuit donc je suis crevé…

-OK ! Mais rhabille-toi correctement, je ne veux pas que les trois/quart de Poudlard te sautent dessus !

-Tu me sous-estime très cher, seulement trois/quart ? Ça devrait être tout Poudlard…sans les profs peut-être…

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle.

-Retrouvons-nous après au terrain de Quidditch, murmura le brun.

-Seulement si t'arrives à me convaincre…petit Gryffondor !

-C'est un défi ?

-À toi de voir !

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur table respective et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun lorsque son regard rencontra celui du blond.

_-« Il l'aura voulu ! »_, songea-t-il.

Doucement, avec le plus de sensualité possible, il bailla et se passa doucement la main dans les cheveux puis il prit un pot de mousse au chocolat devant lui en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Puis il l'ouvrit doucement et plongea lentement, avec une extrême douceur, la cuillère dans la mousse puis l'immobilisa un moment avant de la remonter tout aussi lentement qu'auparavant vers ses lèvres. Il arrêta l'objet argenté à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et passa furtivement un bout de langue taquine sur le devant de la mousse avant de faire pénétrer la cuillère dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux de plaisir enclosant ses lèvres sur le dessert. Puis il ressortit la cuillère de sa bouche pour la plonger à nouveau dans la mousse et il recommença le même manège jusqu'à la fin où il se mit à lécher sensuellement la cuillère la faisant entrer puis sortir de sa bouche les yeux clos comme si le plaisir le prenait totalement. Puis il essuya avec son doigt les dernières traces de mousse dans le pot et le porta à ses lèvres pour le sucer avidement tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Drago, lui, avait observé la scène avec désir et ses yeux ne lâchaient plus Harry et il n'avait qu'une envie : se diriger rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch pour pouvoir montrer à son amant à quel point il avait envie de lui mais d'abord il lui montrerait qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy. Il allait le lui montrer maintenant, une lueur mauvaise passa dans ses yeux et il passa sa main sous sa chemise et se caressa doucement, lascivement, frémissant imperceptiblement. Il fit mine d'avoir chaud et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise s'ouvrant légèrement sur son magnifique torse pâle et musclé. Puis il recommença à se caresser en soupirant d'aisance et de plaisir ce qui mettait à rude épreuve son amant qui se leva brusquement et sortit pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Drago eut un sourire : il avait gagné son pari. Il se leva sans se presser et partit rejoindre son amant sur le terrain. Lorsqu'il y arriva, le brun l'attendait les bras croisés avec une moue boudeuse et faussement contrariée sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe petit Gryffondor ? Ça te pose un problème que je puisse mieux contrôler que toi ?

-Le problème c'est que je devais te convaincre et j'ai gagné mon pari, tu n'avais pas à…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du blond qui avaient pris possession de sa bouche, elles descendirent lentement et tortueusement sur le cou d'Harry le faisant gémir. Un sourire carnassier se posa sur les lèvres de Drago et il murmura contre la peau de son amant :

-Tu te trompes cher amour, c'est moi qui ai gagné le pari !

-Hum ! Tricheur !

Un cri de surprise échappa au blond lorsqu'Harry prit les choses en main et commença à son tour à s'occuper du cou de son amant. Le dit-amant se laissa faire en souriant mais se recula vivement lorsqu'il aperçu la marque de ses crocs dans le cou du brun. Il l'avait vraiment fait ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

-Drago ?

-N…non, ne m'approche pas !

-Drago, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je t'ai dit de rester où tu es ! Ne m'approche pas, ne…

Il s'interrompit, Harry le serrait dans ses bras et lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Arrête Dray, c'est pas drôle !

-Mais je ne rigole pas Potter !, s'insurgea le blond en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amant. Je suis le descendant du comte Sly comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer l'autre soir ! Mais maintenant que je t'ai mordu j'ai donné vie à la prophétie ! Oublie-moi, cette prophétie va tout détruire !

-Quelle prophétie ?!

-Celle qui nous concerne, celle qui va tout faire foirer entre nous !

-Mais que dit-elle ?

-« Lorsqu'un amour improbable naîtra et que le descendant du comte marquera sa proie, celle-ci n'aura d'autre désir que d'appartenir au comte lorsqu'ils se seront unis et ce désir la perdra. Si malgré tout elle ne meure pas de ce désir elle emportera le comte avec elle quelques jours après dans une fin inévitable.» Tu es content maintenant?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V : Une douloureuse séparation**

Horrifié dans la mesure du possible, le brun restait debout, la main plaquée sur sa propre bouche, les yeux écarquillés et une totale incompréhension sur son visage.

-Voilà, grâce à toi cher Griffy, notre relation est foutue !

-Comment peux-tu insinuer que c'est de ma faute ?

-Je ne l'insinue pas je l'affirme ! Tu m'as rappelé à mon péché ce soir où tu m'as dit que je ressemblais au comte et où tu m'as embrassé ! Tu m'as remis en tête qui j'étais et comme tu m'as embrassé je suis retombé amoureux de toi, merci beaucoup Potter grâce à toi notre relation est fichue.

-Ah oui ?! Et qu'est ce qui nous empêche de rester amis ?

-Cette attirance qu'on a l'un pour l'autre !

Il se retourna et repartit vers le château laissant Harry complètement déboussolé et le cœur en mille morceaux, ainsi non content de l'accuser, Drago l'avait également repoussé de la plus violente des manières.

Il remonta vers le château et s'enferma dans un mutisme profond, allongé sur son lit, pleurant et murmurant le nom de Drago.

Dans sa chambre de préfet, le blond ne se sentait pas mieux et ne faisait rien pour. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'aimait pas le brun mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_-« Je te hais, je te hais Potter ! Je te déteste, tu n'es qu'un incroyable con Malefoy ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Bon sang, qu'ai-je fais au diable pour mériter ça ? Je ne suis qu'un con et je n'ai jamais demandé à naître vampire, jamais ! » _

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues pâles. Ne cherchant pas à les essuyer l'héritier Malefoy se leva et regarda le parc par la fenêtre. Le noir environnant n'était rien en rapport avec les ténèbres glacées qui enserraient le cœur du blond et celui d'Harry.

_-« J'ai mal, bordel, j'ai mal ! Harry je t'aime ! Je t'aime à en crever mais ça nous est dorénavant interdit et même si je dois crever de douleur, je te repousserai ! Et même si ça me fait mal, même si je dois souffrir si tu sors avec une autre, même si mon cœur doit mourir je te repousserai jusqu'à ce que tu me détestes Harry, excuse-moi, je suis désolé ! »_

Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit cherchant un sommeil qui ne vint pas.

Le lendemain, en sortant de sa chambre, il se retrouva face à Harry qui l'avait attendu depuis on ne sait combien de temps. Il voulut le contourner mais le regard infiniment triste mais déterminé du brun lui redonna conscience de son amour pour lui et l'obligea à le serrer dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi Harry ! Je suis désolé mon amour, je suis vraiment…

-Drago, je comprends, répondit la voix douce d'Harry.

Lui aussi serrait son amant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de le repousser doucement et de lui demander :

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen ?

-Normalement non ! Mais on va trouver et…

-… en attendant, on va devoir retrouver nos amis que nous avons trop délaissé ces derniers temps. Désolé Drago mais je crois que je vais devoir jouer le rôle de quelqu'un qui te déteste un certain temps sinon mes amis vont me délaisser comme je l'ai fait et ils auront raison.

-Je comprends, je t'aime cher ange.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent dans une ultime étreinte qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air et se séparèrent à regrets.

Tout au long des jours suivants, le brun crachait des insultes à la tête de Drago qui ne trouvait rien à redire ce qui faisait rire les Gryffondors de voir le prince de Serpentard si muet devant les sarcasmes de son ancien amant. Harry ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça mais il l'avait bien prévenu qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago prenne au sérieux ses insultes et ses sarcasmes.

-Tiens voilà Malfouine ! dit Harry un jour où il le croisait dans le couloir.

Le blond esquissa un sourire méprisant et lui lança :

-Franchement je regrette que tu ais rejoint la Sang-de-Bourbe et la belette, tu es de plus en plus pathétique Potter ! Normal, à force de traîner avec cette racaille tu ne pouvais pas rester comme avant !

-Pff ! Je vois que tu t'es remis avec tes deux esclaves et ta petite copine !, répliqua Harry en désignant Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy derrière le blond.

-En effet Potter ! Mais moi, au moins, j'ai une petite amie !

Il s'éloigna en attrapant la main de Pansy suivi de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry le regarda abasourdi, il sortait vraiment avec Pansy ?

Drago tourna dans un couloir et lâcha la main de sa meilleure amie.

-Dray, il faudra que tu m'expliques quelque petites choses ! Depuis quand sors-t-on ensemble ? Où est passé le Prince qui m'a repoussé parce qu'il avait du mal à oublier son ex-meilleur ami et accessoirement son amant ? Ne fais pas cette tête, ça se voyait que tu l'aimais, ça crevait les yeux même !

Le blond la prit dans ses bras et s'excusa avant de l'embrasser :

-Je t'aime Pansy, ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures, je t'aime maintenant !

Elle ne se posa pas de questions et embrassa de nouveau son Prince blond. Crabbe et Goyle partirent sur un signe de Drago et il continua à embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie. Harry, s'étant excusé auprès de ses amis, les observait à présent caché par une tapisserie.

_-« Drago…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Je t'aime Drago…Je… »_

Il tomba à genoux en pleurant crispant ses mains sur son cœur se retenant d'hurler sa douleur et se laissa tomber contre le mur dissimulé par la tapisserie.

Tout était noir, il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait même plus qui il était mais une chose était sure : son cœur le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il était sur quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud, un lit peut-être mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux maintenant, sa tête tournait déjà assez sans qu'il ne voit quoique ce soit.

-Harry ?

-Ron, Hermione ?

-Oui, on t'a retrouvé dans les vapes dans un couloir derrière une tapisserie alors on t'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

-Merci, répondit le brun en ouvrant ses yeux verts.

Il fixa le plafond pendant un instant et referma les yeux ayant la tête qui tourne.

_-« Merci mais tu ne peux rien faire Ron, rien pour me soulager de ma douleur, rien pour me faire entendre raison, quoique tu pourras me dire je continuerais à aimer Drago. Même si je sais que tu me diras la vérité je ne te croirais pas quand tu me diras que Drago me déteste, qu'il s'est foutu de ma gueule durant tout ce temps, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était me couler. Je ne te croirais pas mais tu auras raison, je ne voudrais pas voir la réalité en face parce que je ne pense qu'à moi comme d'habitude. »_

-…go…

-Pardon ? T'as dit quoi Harry ?

-Dragooo…

-Il est en état de choc, tu sais. Il gémit dans son sommeil, laissons-le, dit Hermione.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et croisèrent le blond au détour d'un couloir et, n'y tenant plus, le roux le plaqua contre le mur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais t'as pas intérêt à l'approcher ou même à essayer de le revoir ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Weasley !

Il leur tourna résolument le dos et repartit dans sa chambre oubliant sa première idée à savoir voir le brun. Ça lui faisait mal, il l'avait repoussé et il souffrait plus que de simples mots peuvent décrire.

_-« Bordel, pourquoi je suis si con ?! Maintenant je me retrouve avec l'allumeuse de Serpentard et Harry me déteste ! Je le mérite de toute façon, je ne suis qu'un con ! Quel con, mais quel con ! »_

-Harry, Harryyy…

**A suivre… **

Je sais c'est méchant mais je vous promets un lemon au prochain chapitre (si vous êtes sages et que vous me mettez plein de reviews (non c'est une blague)). Promis un lemon bien croustillant comme vous aimez. Allez +


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI : Un désir incontrôlable**

Ce matin-là, il se réveilla après un micro sommeil d'une heure et demie environ, le seul moment où il n'avait pas pleuré en gémissant le nom de son amour blond. Amour blond qui se dirigeait en ce moment-même vers l'infirmerie pour s'excuser de son comportement d'égoïste face aux sarcasmes « prévus à l'avance ».

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit du brun mais s'arrêta net en voyant un groupe de Gryffondors réunis autour de lui.

-Harry ne va pas bien on dirait, disait un Gryffondor de cinquième année.

-C'est normal, répliqua un autre. Après ce que son ex-meilleur ami lui a fait…

-Son ex-meilleur ami ?, demanda un petit de deuxième année.

-Mais oui, il était super ami avec Malefoy…

La discussion continuait en des plaintes pour Harry et des discriminations sur Drago. Drago, qui justement assistait impuissant à cela, fut remarqué par un Gryffondor.

-Eh les gars il est là !

_-« Merde ! » _jura le blond.

Les insultes fusèrent puis Drago fut jeté hors de l'infirmerie et là, les coups commencèrent. Juste des petites tapes derrière la tête pour commencer puis les poings prirent place et le beau visage du prince des Serpentards commença à se couvrir de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Bien sur, seuls les Gryffondors de cinquième, sixième et septième année prenaient part à la « bagarre » mais les autres crachaient des insultes et ricanaient.

Drago recroquevillé sur lui-même essayaient de ne pas gémir de douleur sous les coups en priant n'importe quel dieu existant pour que tout cela s'arrête.

_-« Merlin ! Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai rien demandé, je voulais une vie tranquille, un petit ami ou une fille faute de ne pas trouver un gars convenable et puis vivre le reste de ma vie au côté de ma moitié. Mais non, je suis né vampire, je tombe amoureux de mon unique Némésis, je le perds et en plus je donne vie à la prophétie qui va me détruire ! Cool, j'ai une vie de roi ! »_

Les coups s'étaient enfin arrêtés et les pas de ses assaillants s'éloignaient. Le blond rouvrit les yeux et se releva en grimaçant mais s'écroula immédiatement sa cheville droite refusant de soutenir son poids ; ces salauds avaient réussi à lui briser des os. Il se traina avec difficulté vers l'infirmerie et frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Mme Pomfresh complètement effarée de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle le transporta sur un lit et commença à lui prodiguer des soins, ressoudant ses os, soignant les bleus et autres, essuyant les plaies saignantes etc. puis elle partit.

Drago tourna la tête sur le côté et vit qu'un brun aux yeux émeraude le fixait inquiet mais surtout amer. Lorsqu'Harry se rendit compte que le blond l'avait remarqué, il baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de dire :

-Alors, toi aussi tu souffres ?!

-…

-C'est bête hein ?! On arrive toujours à tout faire foirer même notre pseudo-haine a échoué. C'est nul vraiment, c'est complètem…

-Je t'aime.

-Oui, je…QUOI ?

-Je t'aime Harry. Désolé !

Harry releva des yeux étonné vers Drago avant de sortir un air méprisant et froid.

-Et ta Pansy, t'en fais quoi ?! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser…

-Je…c'est vrai, je l'ai embrassé dans un accès de désespoir ou je ne sais quoi mais je te jure que c'est toi que j'aime…je l'ai embrassé en pensant à toi, je…tu me manquais, je n'arrivais plus à…je suis désolé…

Le brun se leva pour se glisser dans le lit du blond avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il lui retira sa chemise tachée de sang et commença une lente descente sur le torse de son amour mais…

-Harry arrête ! On est dans une infirmerie et…

Mais le regard que lui lança le brun fit bouillonner le sang dans ses veines et il le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le désir était présent, l'amour aussi mais jamais comme à cet instant ils n'avaient réussi à s'aimer aussi passionnément.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie complètement guéris de leurs blessures physiques et morales. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Drago pour fêter dignement plus d'un mois d'abstinence sachant parfaitement que ce serait leur première fois (pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivis ils n'ont rien fait dans l'infirmerie ! Harry : Je crois qu'ils avaient captés è.é LRN9 : Oups !). Ils avaient déjà oublié la légende de ce fichu comte et cette prophétie mais pour pas longtemps car ce soir-là c'était la pleine lune.

Mais revenons à nos deux tourtereaux qui se fichaient bien de savoir à quel quartier la lune était et ne voulaient qu'une chose : assouvir leur désir brulant dans le corps de l'autre.

Drago s'assit sur le lit avant d'inviter son amour à faire de même. Ils se regardèrent longtemps et un éclat passa dans les yeux du blond qui se jeta sur Harry pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ce dernier. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et il plongea dans le cou du brun commençant à lui faire un suçon énorme cachant efficacement la marque des crocs du pseudo-vampire qu'il était. Il sentait son désir augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de l'embrasser et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à son amant.

-Harry…

-Chut ! Tais-toi ! Ne gâche pas ce moment !

Le blond se redressa et plongea ses yeux orageux dans les océans verts du brun avant d'esquisser un sourire.

_-« D'accord ! Tu l'auras voulu mon cher Gryffondor, je vais tout te donner sans aucune explication ! »_

Drago commença à déboutonner lentement et tortueusement la chemise du brun et embrassait lentement chaque partie de son torse qu'il dévoilait peu à peu. Il s'attarda un instant sur les tétons, les léchant et les mordillant, qui durcirent instantanément sous les assauts répétés du blond. Il continua sa lente descente et arriva au nombril. Un sourire carnassier passa sur ses lèvres.

_-« Exquis ! Et vraiment bandant en plus ! Mmmh Potter, tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin…fatal ! »_

Excité comme jamais il mima avec sa langue le geste de la pénétration faisant gémir Harry.

-Dra…Drago…

Le susnommé esquissa une grimace de dégout et il enfonça violemment ses ongles dans la peau des flancs d'Harry qui cria de douleur.

-Tu m'avais dit de me taire il me semble, susurra Drago. Alors je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit…mais gémis, cries, hurles ! Je veux t'entendre exploser de plaisir et de douleur ! Cries mon ange, je veux t'entendre !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son amant : ils étaient couleur ivoire et sa pupille ressemblait à celle d'un chat !

-Dra…

Son appel fut interrompu par les lèvres du blond qui avaient plongé sur les siennes en un baiser fougueux et impatient. Le prince de Serpentard descendait à présent le pantalon de son amant en embrassant les cuisses et en caressant de ses lèvres la bosse qui déformait le caleçon du Gryffondor. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts et Drago faisait tout pour qu'il continue à gémir, à crier. Mais Harry ne pouvait plus attendre en gémissant, il obligea Drago à remonter et l'embrassa sauvagement en tirant sur sa cravate qu'il finit par envoyer valser, ainsi que la chemise, puis le pantalon. Tous deux était à présent en caleçon hormis le fait qu'Harry possédait encore sa cravate.

-Dis-moi Potter, connais-tu le plaisir extrême ? Parce que je peux te le faire découvrir !

-La ferme !

La gifle vola et atteignit la joue de l'ange brun. Il gémit provoquant un sourire du vampire, un vampire cruel et mauvais en ce moment précis. Il défit lentement la cravate du brun et la noua en bandeau sur ses yeux faisant pousser un cri d'étonnement de la part d'Harry.

-Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fous Drago ?

-La ferme ! Je t'ai interdit de dire quoi que ce soit et tu as intérêt à respecter cette règle cher ange si tu veux obtenir ce que je t'ai promis !

Il redescendit vers la bosse qui déformait le caleçon du brun et commença à la lécher à travers le tissu faisant crier le brun. Drago continua sa torture en soufflant doucement sur son érection puis en la malaxant avec sa main et finit sa torture en se frottant contre lui ce qui fit hurler son amant. Le blond décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment attendu et descendit son caleçon ainsi que celui d'Harry et se positionna en soixante-neuf. Il imposa au brun de le sucer et lorsqu'il s'exécuta le blond commença à lécher doucement le gland rougi de son amant puis avala complètement la hampe de chair dressée de plaisir en faisant des va et viens lents puis rapides n'allant jamais au même rythme de fait que, chaque fois qu'Harry allait jouir, le brun ne pouvait se libérer. Pendant longtemps Drago joua ce jeu puis il se laissa aller aux caresses de son amant sur son propre sexe. Il le laissa aspirer, titiller, lécher et sucer avec toute l'ardeur qu'il avait avant de se libérer dans un cri obligeant son ange brun à avaler le tout puis il se remit à califourchon sur lui et caressa doucement le sexe dressé à l'extrême de son amour tout en lui chuchotant :

-Ça te plait mon cœur ? Est-ce que tu en veux plus ou je m'arrête là ?

Un cri lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait même s'il le savait parfaitement. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'anus de son amour avant d'y enfoncer un doigt, puis deux et commença des mouvements de ciseaux faisant crier Harry. Il retira ses doigts et entreprit de le pénétrer violemment faisant gémir de douleur son amant.

Les va et viens se firent saccadés, rapides, lents puis dans un ultime coup de buttoir le blond se libéra en criant tandis qu'Harry lâchait un hurlement de plaisir.

Drago se retira puis s'allongea à côté de son amour et lui retira son « bandeau » improvisé.

-Alors c'était comment ?

-Merveilleux ! Tu es un dieu Dray !

Celui-ci sourit et l'enlaça avant de s'endormir un sourie carnassier accroché à ses lèvres.

Ils avaient oubliés qu'elle venait de commencer, cette prophétie qui allait les détruire et les séparer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une suite ou pas ? Reviews please^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Pardon pour cette longue absence mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Mille excuses encore.**

**Chapitre VII : Un douloureux commencement**

_« Lorsqu'un amour improbable naîtra et que le descendant du comte marquera sa proie, celle-ci n'aura d'autre désir que d'appartenir au comte lorsqu'ils se seront unis et ce désir la perdra. Si malgré tout elle ne meure pas de ce désir elle emportera le comte avec elle quelques jours après dans une fin inévitable.» _

Telle était la prophétie qui destinait le couple à une « fin inévitable » qui, de plus, ne semblait pas être douce mais plutôt lente et douloureuse. Que demander de plus ? S'aimer pour mourir n'était-ce pas un rêve, quelque chose d'idyllique ? Pas vraiment. Mais maintenant que les deux amoureux s'étaient unis leur mort était imminente.

Les deux amoureux se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent en souriant.

-Comment vas-tu petit cœur ?

-Bien et toi mon ange blond ?

-Fatigué ! Trop baisé hier soir !

Harry éclata de rire, se leva pour se changer, attendit que le blond ait fini de s'admirer dans le miroir, lui attrapa la main et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient heureux, ils vivaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu et personne ne les en empêcheraient, ils s'aimaient point barre. Ils se séparèrent d'un baiser et s'assirent à leur table respective : Harry se jeta comme un loup affamé sur le bacon et les saucisses mais refusa de toucher à autre chose quand, de son côté, Drago faisait la même chose.

-T'as l'air en forme Harry, observa Ron.

-Je crois surtout que tu as déteint sur lui Ron, accusa Hermione. Regarde come il mange !

-Faut bien que je me rattrape Mione, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé comme ça !

La jeune femme secoua la tête en soupirant et reporta son attention sur son livre de métamorphose. Le brun finit ses saucisses et se tourna vers son amie en humant son parfum.

-Hummm ! Tu sens super bon Hermione t'as mis du parfum ?

-Nan et ma douche date de hier soir !

En réalité Harry humait l'odeur du sang qui pulsait dans les veines de la jeune femme mais il ne le savait pas et cette odeur l'attirait irrésistiblement ce qui gênait beaucoup la Gryffondor.

-Harry cesse de me renifler comme ça, c'est agaçant et ça me gêne énormément !

-Excuse-moi mais tu sens vraiment bon !

Harry se retint de sentir son amie tout le reste de la journée découvrant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à dégager cette merveilleuse odeur, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions : soit tout Poudlard avait mis du parfum soit il avait un problème au niveau des odeurs. Il opta pour la première solution bien qu'un peu embarrassé de ressentir ça. Car ce n'était pas tant l'odeur qui le gênait, c'était que cette odeur l'attirait et lui donnait une soif comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait cours en commun avec les Serpentards en botanique, ils devaient se mettre par deux et Harry et Drago firent mine d'oublier leurs gants pour chercher dans leur sac et se retrouver ensemble. Ils commencèrent leur tâche en se souriant et Harry sentit que Drago dégageait une odeur plus qu'alléchante :

-Dis-moi mon cœur t'as abusé du parfum ce matin ?

-Nan pas du tout ! J'en ai pas mis !

-T'as une odeur tellement…délicieuse, reprit le brun en inspirant à fond l'odeur de son amant.

-Harry…

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du Gryffondor et il susurra :

-Retrouvons-nous ce soir dans ta chambre.

-T'as pas le choix de toute façon…mon p'tit lion !

-Arrête tu vas me donner envie, murmura Harry en profitant pour humer à nouveau l'odeur de son amant.

Le soir même, après une longue et torturante journée de cours, Harry se dirigeait vers la chambre de son amour impatient de lui offrir une nuit pleine de passion. Il allait bifurquer pour se rendre dans le couloir qui menait chez Drago mais le croisa.

-Dray qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai ma ronde de préfet à faire ce soir comme chaque soir !

-En restant planté là ?

-Ecoute Potter je t'attendais mais si t'es pas content va-t-en je te retiens pas !

Le brun recula d'un pas sous cette réprimande puis un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il lui susurra :

-D'accord, si mon prince veut bien de moi !

Le dit-prince l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement en le plaquant contre le mur. Il se frotta lascivement contre lui tout en se retenant pour ne pas abandonner cette stupide ronde et surtout pour ne pas le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite contre le mur de pierre du couloir désert. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du Gryffondor et Drago rompit le baiser, lui attrapa la main et l'emmena dans les couloirs.

**POV Drago**

Je me retrouve à faire cette stupide ronde, j'aurai pu m'en passer ! Histoire de vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'élèves dans les couloirs comme si…mais étant donné qu'il n'y a personne rien ne peut m'empêcher de redécouvrir le couvert et l'insonorité d'un passage secret ou d'une salle de classe avec Lui. Mon seul et unique vice est cette parfaite créature. Je le pousse dans la salle même s'il proteste je sais qu'il n'attend que ça. Il me plait tellement : ce corps si bien sculpté, cette peau mate, ce regard…c'est ce que je préfère chez lui, ces deux émeraudes qui sont rougies par la soif ce soir ! Oui, il est ma plus belle création, mon petit vampire assoiffé. Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps ainsi cher ange mais je veux tester ta résistance à la soif, juste pour savoir jusqu'où tu peux aller. Est-ce que tu peux résister à ton propre sang déjà ? Je t'enlève cette stupide chemise qui me gêne avec la cravate et commence à embrasser doucement ton torse musclé, tu gémis ! Rien ne m'excite plus que tes gémissements de plaisir mais je préfère nettement quand tu cries…quand tu cries de douleur surtout. J'aime voir ton visage tordu par la douleur quand je plante mes crocs dans ton épaule comme à cet instant précis, ne retiens tes cris mon amour, je veux t'entendre. Dois-je te mordre plus fort ? Ça y est tu crie enfin. Je t'embrasse, ton sang sur les lèvres. Ton inspiration profonde me fait comprendre que tu essayes de résister alors je vais te tenter avec mon propre sang. Pendant que tu essayes de te calmer je me relève et j'attrape ma baguette pour m'entailler légèrement le poignet mais assez profond pour que le sang coule sur ma chemise. Je me retourne vers toi en léchant le sang qui coule de ma plaie et ta réaction est immédiate : tes yeux s'écarquillent, tu te mords les lèvres, ton corps se met à trembler et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur tes lèvres si parfaites. Je relève la tête mon sang sur les lèvres et celui coulant toujours sur mon bras. Que vas-tu faire ?

**Fin du POV Drago**

Harry sentait que sa résistance arrivait à son terme et ne pouvant se contenir il se jeta sur son amour blond pour boire le délicieux nectar qui s'écoulait de la plaie de son Créateur. Drago avait créé le vampire qu'était devenu l'héritier des Potter. Il suçait avidement le sang de son vis-à-vis tandis que celui-ci rouvrait la morsure faite sur l'épaule quelques minutes plus tôt pour se délivrer lui aussi de cette soif qui le tenaillait. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes se fixèrent de leurs yeux ivoire.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'appartiens totalement, ta vie et ton sang m'appartiennent désormais, sourit le brun. Et je n'ai qu'une envie là…

Le blond sourit tandis que son ange se rapprochait de lui et souffla à son oreille :

-…celle de te tuer !

Drago sentit alors un coup à l'arrière de sa tête puis sombra dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII : Tortures**

Quand il se réveilla, Drago était attaché à ce qui semblait être les pieds d'un bureau sur le ventre, la tête reposant sur le bois de celui-ci mais il ne voyait pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Il se demandait vaguement comment il avait pu se retrouver ici mais sa question principale était : « où est Harry ? ». Il essaya de se redresser, peine perdue il était solidement attaché et malheureusement les liens étaient magiques et ne risquaient pas de se briser de sitôt. Mais un Malefoy n'abandonne jamais surtout s'il n'est pas à son avantage ce qui était précisément le cas Drago tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens s'entravant atrocement les poignets par la même occasion. Il entendit vaguement un bruit derrière lui mais n'y prêta pas attention et tira encore plus fort sur ses liens jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et qu'une voix lui susurre :

-Tu te fais mal pour rien…Drago.

Le blond se tendit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix, celle de l'homme qui hantait son cœur depuis le premier jour…

-Harry…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée mon ange ?

Drago se tordit le cou pour regarder le brun mais celui-ci se tenait hors de son champ de vision alors il laissa retomber sa tête sur le bois de la table en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément. Fatigué de résister et luttant contre la douleur qu'il s'était infligé aux poignets il murmura :

-Harry, je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, détache-moi et laisse-moi me reposer. Même si c'est le week-end, je n'ai pas le temps de…

-Où as-tu vu que je te détacherai ?, coupa la voix dure du brun. Tu es à moi et je compte bien m'amuser avec mon nouveau jouet.

A ce moment Harry se mit en face de son prisonnier et Drago put voir que son amour n'était plus le même : ses yeux étaient ivoire, sa peau anormalement blafarde et ses dents…ses canines longues et acérées ! Il se mit à paniquer, Harry comptait-il vraiment le tuer comme il lui avait murmuré quelques heures plus tôt ?

-Tu as peur Dray ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Harry…qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ? Réveille-toi, c'est moi Drago…

-Je le sais très bien.

Un sourire sadique ornait les lèvres du brun et le prisonnier sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Harry l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui redressa violemment la tête puis le saisit par le cou et l'embrassa méchamment. Le sang coula des lèvres du blond et son contraire le suça avec délice. Puis il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses : il descendit son pantalon et son caleçon enfournant sa verge tendue dans la bouche du prisonnier lui imposant de le sucer. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui imprimer le rythme qu'il désirait et pendant ce temps Drago maudissait Merlin et tous les Dieux pour lui avoir réservé un tel sort. Vampire de son état, il avait transformé son unique amour en son semblable mais celui-ci était devenu cruel, mauvais et sadique. Il le savait, jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser aller à sa passion : stupide prophétie !

Il finit par sentir éjaculer son bourreau et se força à avaler. Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il l'obligea à le sucer à nouveau pour qu'il reprenne de la vigueur puis lorsque ce fut fait il se retira et passa à côté du blond promenant ses doigts sur son dos nu. Drago pensait sa délivrance enfin arrivée car les caresses sur son dos étaient délicieuses et douces mais il se détrompa vite et poussa un cri de douleur. Le brun venait de planter ses ongles dans ses omoplates et descendait ses mains provocant des griffures longues et ensanglantées, il recommençait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le dos de son amant ne soit plus que sang. L'héritier des Malefoy pleurait à présent, non seulement de douleur mais aussi de tristesse : Harry n'était plus le même et ne le serait plus jamais, tout ça à cause de lui. Harry, son seul et unique amour, lui descendait à présent son pantalon et son caleçon après avoir longuement léché le sang de son dos. Il caressa ses hanches et le pénétra violemment, arrachant des hurlements de douleur à Drago.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après diverses tortures supplémentaires, le brun détacha son vis-à-vis et partit. Le Serpentard se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant doucement : qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Et son ange redeviendrait-il lui-même ?


End file.
